The Love Mission
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru are going on a mission to Suna. When Temari and Ino meet , what kind of drama will happen? Who's going to win Shikamaru's heart?


ShikaIno Story – The Love Mission.

Chapter one , The Mission.

"No team is available now, Tsunade-sama," Shizune reported.

"Jeez! Where do all the teams disappear !" Tsunade commented angrily.

"Um…They go to the missions you send them to," Shizune said.

Tsunade stared at Shizune , what was the word to describe Shizune right now? Oh yeah , stupid.

Tsunade decided to ignore it.

"Who's available?" she asked.

"Sakura Haruno , Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga" Shizune answered.

"I'm training Sakura today , so count her as unavailable , Hinata is tired of her latest mission and can't go , count her unavailable…Get Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka here," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Shizune said and left the room.

The room's door was open , Shikamaru and Ino walked in.

"You called us , Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Hear me out , you two are the only ones available so I had no choice but to call you , so here's the mission," Tsunade said.

Shikamaru and Ino nodded.

"There's a help needed in Suna , their houses and buildings have been damaged by a strong sand storm. The damages are too big to handle , and the Sand villagers can't do it alone , so Gaara-Kun asked for help , this mission takes about a week , with six days for the go and back journey, about two weeks you should be here , understood?"

"Hai!" Shikamaru and Ino answered.

End of chapter one , The Mission.

Chapter two , The Prepares.

Ino sighed while preparing her bag to go.

"Oh , it's not that bad , Ino," Sakura said , smiling at her friend.

"Oh , it _is_!" Ino replied.

"Why is it that bad to you, anyway?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, please! Two weeks , six days in desert ! With the lazy ass! To see that Temari-brat! It's _hell_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "First , it's not all desert for the six days , second , the lazy ass is your teammate ! Third , Temari-_brat_ is not going to do anything to you, so it's fine!" Sakura smiled again.

"You're always cheered up , Sakura," Ino said , rolling her eyes.

"Am I?" Sakura joked.

"Plus , don't forget the chemistry between Shikamaru and Temari!" Ino said with a frown.

"There is _no _chemistry between them! _She's _ _three years older then him!_" Sakura said , louder than usual.

"Whatever, you count,"

"You pig,"

"Forehead,"

"Pig,"

"Forehead , shut up , I want to finish this stupid bag!" Ino said at last.

"I have to go anyway, training or "_hell with Tsunade-sama_" is going to start now," Sakura joked and started to leave.

Ino laughed and said "Good luck with your _hell_ , forehead,".

Sakura laughed too and said "Thanks , pig . Good luck with your _hell_ too,".

And Sakura left.

Ino sighed , she doesn't want to go there…She doesn't want to see the sand girl , she doesn't want to see her friend with a girl she hates! She wants her friend only for her!...Wait ! What! Did she just say _that_! No , no! This is wrong! It can't be!

She's just thinking weird because she's tired , she better gets to sleep before any other bad thought hits her.

_Meanwhile , with Shikamaru…_

"You'll have Ino with you , it's OK!" Chouji said.

"Are you kidding me? She's troublesome! Just like Temari!" Shikamaru said back.

"Don't you like Temari?" Chouji said , confusd.

"_WHAT_! Why would I like her?" Shikamaru almost yelled.

"Um..Everyone think you and Temari have some chemistry,"

"Next time when I say "Everyone's idiot" don't say no !"

"You don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Then let Ino help you with the Temari thing , she already hates Temari,"

"Then I get in girls fights? Hell that's so troublesome!"

"Look , I should be leaving now , however , Ino can seriously help you against Temari,"

"Pfft , yeah right," Shikamaru said , not believing.

Chouji sighed and waved goodbye. "See you , Shikamaru,"

"Later , Chouji," Shikamaru waved back.

Shikamaru sighed , while preparing his bag.

'_This isn't going to be easy , last time I had to deal with Ino and Temari together at the same time , I ended up being healed by Sakura and her chakara was almost over! I hate it when those two are somewhere near each other! It always ends up with disaster! What am I going to do now..? I hate seeing Ino hurt as well…It doesn't suit her..' ._

Shikamaru ended his thoughts and went to bed.

Both of them couldn't feel comfortable when they were sleeping.

End of chapter two , The Prepares.

Chapter three , The Journey Begins.

Shikamaru kept yawning while he was heading to the villages gate to meet Ino , all of his thoughts could be described in one word , troublesome.

"Good Morning , Shikamaru," Ino said , half asleep , since it was 5:30 am.

"Morning," Shikamaru replied , yawning.

"Let's get going , shall we?" Ino said , trying to wake herself up.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

_At 2:00 pm…_

Shikamaru and Ino have been walking nonstop ever since 5:30 am , they're both tired, but they got to a far distance , so they could get to Suna a day earlier than usual.

"Shikamaru….I want to rest! My legs won't carry me anymore!" Ino complained.

"Stop complaining , Ino , I'm having the same problem here , but if we can go on nonstop , we could be there one day before," Shikamaru said.

"I don't want to get there one day before! I want to rest! I'm telling you , my legs won't carry me anymore!" Ino yelled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and started walking towards Ino.

"W-Wha-Oh my god! Put me down , Shikamaru! Are you out of your mind!" Ino yelled , Shikamaru started carrying her bridal style.

"Save it , Ino , I'm not going to put you down," Shikamaru said.

"You said it yourself! You're tired as much as I am! You can't carry me!"

"So , you're admitting you have heavy weight?" Shikamaru smirked.

"I'M _PERFECT_!" Ino said angrily.

"Then you won't be afraid of me carrying you then," Shikamaru winked.

"Uh…" Ino couldn't say anything , he's genius! She just turned her head to hide her blush from Shikamaru…What was wrong with her? She couldn't act normal around him today , she keeps blushing!

So she just tried to relax and put her head on his shoulder.

_At 9:00 pm…_

Ino started to wake up , gosh , she slept and he carried her all this time?

"Shikamaru…" Ino muttered.

He looked at her smiling , and said "Good evening , sleepy face,"

"Where are we?" Ino questioned.

"I told you we'll be able to get there a day before,"

"We're in Suna!"

"No , but we will be tomorrow , now we need to start running,"

"Eh? Running? But…Aren't you exhausted?" Ino asked , worried.

"Nah , I'm fine," Shikamaru said , smiling a little.

"Put me down,"

So Shikamaru did what he was told , Ino's feet finally touched the floor.

"Thank you," Ino said , smiling with a slight blush.

Shikamaru just nodded.

"Let's speed it up now," he said.

"Hai!" Ino replied.

And they were running.

End of chapter three , The Journey Begins.

Chapter four , The Arrival.

"Finally!" Ino said happily but tiredly.

"Yup," Shikamru agreed.

They could see Suna , they weren't faraway , well what do you know! Two days of nonstop running and sleepless nights did a good job!

_At the Kazegake's tower…_

"Welcome to Suna," Gaara said.

"Thank you," Ino and Shikamaru said tiredly.

"You two probably want to rest since you spend two days running,"

"Hai,"

"Ah; Matsuri will be here in a minute and help you," Gaara said.

They nodded.

Knock , Knock.

"Come in , Matsuri," Gaara said.

"Gaara-Sama , I'm here to escort.."

"We're here," Ino said.

"Oh! Welcome to Suna!" Matsuri said , smiling.

"Thank you!" Ino said , Shikamaru just nodded.

"Come with me please , I'll take you to your rooms,"

_When they got to the rooms…_

"This is your room , Ino-San," Matsuri pointed at a door room that read _324_.

"Thank you very much , now if you'll excuse me , a nap is awaiting," Ino joked and headed to her room.

"And this is your room , Shikamaru-San," Matsuri pointed at the room next to Ino's.

"Ah , Thanks," Shikamaru said and headed to his room.

End of chapter four , The Arrival

Chapter five , Temari Meets Ino.

Shikamaru and Ino had some rest, and now it's time they get to work, so they're in the Kazekage's office.

"So, where should we start?" Shikamaru asked.

"Temari is going to take tell you all about it, she's going to be here any minute," Gaara said.

Ino's blood started to boil and Shikamaru's thoughts were about how troublesome it's going to get in minutes.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in," Gaara said.

"Hey, Shikamaru , Ino!" Temari said, smiling.

"Hi," Ino replied with a cold tone.

"Hey, Temari," Shikamaru replied.

"Shall we get going now?"

"Hai," Shikamaru and Ino said.

_At the destroyed buildings…_

"Shikamaru , you'll be working with _meh_. Ino , you'll be working over there," Temari pointed.

"OK," Shikamaru said.

"Fine," Ino muttered.

Temari took Shikamaru's arm and started walking away , Shikamaru looked annoyed at Temari , then looked back at Ino seeing her sigh , her head down and her face hurt , she turned around and walked to the place Temari pointed.

'_Ino….'_ Shikamaru thought , feeling guilty.

"Ino-San! Over here!" Matsuri called.

Ino turned to Matsuri and forced a smile, _'This kiddo is nice'_ Ino thought.

"Let's get to work!" Ino said , cheerfully.

"Hai!" Matsuri grinned.

They smiled at each other and went to work.

_After finishing work…_

"Whoa , am I tired!" Ino complained to Matsuri.

Matsuri laughed and said "Same here , Ino-Sa---Chan!"

Ino really loved this Matsuri girl, she's much better than that Sand girl! _Really much better!_

"Um..Matsuri-Chan?" Ino started.

"Yes?" Matsuri responded.

"Where can I phone a friend from Konoha?"

"Oh, follow me," Matsuri smiled and started walking , Ino right after her.

"Over here," Matsuri pointed, smiling.

"Thank you," Ino smiled back.

Ino dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" a voice came on the phone.

"Sakura!" Ino said happily.

"Hey Ino! How's everything? How are you? How's Shikamaru? How're things going with Temari?"

Ino laughed….She wished her best friend was with her now, and started answering Sakura's questions "Everything's terrible! I'm bad! Shikamaru's happily with his soon-to-be-girlfriend! I mean Temari! Thing are going _really_ bad with Temari …Sakura," Ino started crying.

_With Shikamaru…_

He just left Temari, she kept on babbling about things Shikamaru couldn't care less about, he needed to find Ino and fast!

"Everything's terrible! I'm bad! Shikamaru's happily with his soon-to-be-girlfriend! I mean Temari! Thing are going _really_ bad with Temari …Sakura," Ino started crying.

'_What the…? Is that Ino?' _Shikamaru thought after hearing Ino's voice.

He started walking towards the source of the voice and found a crying Ino talking on the phone with –as Shikamaru guessed correctly- Sakura.

"Ino! Why are you crying? Get a hold of yourself!" Sakura said.

"I can't , Sakura! I can't stand seeing Temari with Shikamaru! I can't stand seeing another girl stealing him from me!" Ino cried.

"Ino…you…love Shikamaru?" Sakura stuttered.

"….." Ino definitely couldn't answer this question.

"You do," Sakura said , Ino could feel Sakura's smile.

"So? Yes! I admit it! I'm in love with Shikamaru Nara! I hate seeing any girl with him! I want him for me and only me and I'm losing him!" Ino started crying again.

Shikamaru stood there, froze…She _WHAT!_ Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing! Ino Yamanaka **loves**_ him_!

"Shush, Ino, don't cry , it's not worth it," Sakura tried to comfort Ino.

"Look , I have to go before someone sees my crying, talk to you later, forehead," Ino said , sniffing.

"OK , good luck Ino, I feel you won't come home like that,"

"Thanks, Sakura," Ino smiled a soft smile.

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye," Ino said and hung up.

She turned around and found a shocked Shikamaru standing there, Ino's eyes went wide open, he heard _everything_!

"Ino—" too late…she's running away.

End of chapter five, Temari Meets Ino.

Chapter six , At Last, Heaven.

Cry, cry, cry, cry.

Cry to no end, because everything's over for you.

Let the world hear your sobs, to know it's the end for you.

But then why don't you stop and think about it?

Maybe it's not the end, Maybe it's not too late.

Knock, Knock.

"I-If it's Sh-Shikamaru, th-then s-save i-it!"

And the door's open, Ino looked up to find the guy who was ordered to save it.

"G-Get out o-of here!"

"No," Shikamaru answered.

Ino stared at him, his voice was cold, his face was serious, his were narrowed.

"Shika.." he hugged her, she couldn't finish what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, Ino! I didn't know your feelings! I never thought you'd be the one who says these things!" Shikamaru hugged Ino tightly while apologizing.

"You thought it's Temari who'd be saying that," Ino commented.

"What?" Shikamaru looked confused and let go of Ino to look her in the eyes.

"You thought it's Temari," Ino said bitterly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you like her, I don't know if I mistook and I might should say _love_ her,"

"I almost can't stand Temari," Shikamaru smirked.

Ino's eyes went wide open, "Eh! You what! B-but!"

Shikamaru laughed, _'He has such a sweet laugh, I never noticed that before…'_ Ino thought.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, Ino, I really am," Shikamaru turned back to the hurt face.

"It's OK, I'm sorry for thinking bad of you," Ino said in a soft voice.

"Ino," Shikamaru said, moving his face closer to hers.

"H-huh? Y-yeah?"

"Stop talking," Shikamaru whispered and made his lips touch hers.

Ino's eyes went wide open, this is like heaven! She didn't even think for a second and kissed back immediately.

They let go to inhale oxygen, and Ino said "You're crazy,"

"I'm crazy in love with you, Ino," Shikamaru smirked.

Ino giggled and blushed.

End of chapter six , At Last, Heaven.

Chapter seven , He's Mine! I Win!

Shikamaru and Ino went to have dinner, Temari saw them holding hands, she got angry! How dares Ino hold _her man_'s hand! She's going to break them apart!

"Hey guys!" Temari said cheerfully.

They turned around to find Temari waving, Ino glared and Shikamaru sighed.

"Hi," Ino said.

"Hey, Temari," Shikamaru said.

"What're you two doing?" Temari asked, still smiling.

"Going on a date, we'd like it if we're alone, so see you!" Ino said, took Shikamaru's hand and started walking away.

Temari dropped the nice face, grabbed Shikamaru's free hand and started saying "Leave him, Ino! Shikamaru's is mine! He loves me and I love him!"

"What!" Shikamaru and Ino said at the same time.

"You love me, don't you, Shikamaru?"

"Heck no!"

Ino laughed and said "Listen, _sweetheart_, you lose! I win! The end! He's mine! That's it! Go look for someone _your age_ to fight for! Because I'm not planning on giving you my happiness! Buh-bye!"

Ino took Shikamaru's hand and walked away with him.

Temari stood there frozen…she lost…

_With Shikamaru and Ino…_

Shikamaru kept staring at Ino, he's in shock as much as Temari is from what Ino said.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

He stared at her eyes, those haunting eyes, he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful like-a-sea eyes.

"I can't believe you said what you said,"

"What do you mean?" Ino looked confused.

"I mean..you defended me like I was your..your…"

"Boyfriend?"

"Ahem, yeah,"

"Well , aren't you?" Ino asked, smiling.

Shikamaru stared at her, blushed, then nodded.

"You know I love you, right?" Shikamaru said.

Ino laughed and nodded, "I love you too,"

End of chapter seven , He's Mine! I Win!

Chapter eight , Returning To Konoha.

Shikamaru and Ino have been working for the rebuilding hard and seriously, those days went quickly with the new couple.

_Their arrival to Konoha.._

Shikamaru and Ino reached the gate, Sakura and Chouji were standing there, a smile on their face, Sakura noticed quickly the holding hands between them, she smiled a soft smile, she _knew_ this is going to happen.

"Welcome back!"Chouji said.

"And congrats!" Sakura said and winked the couple.

They both blushed.

"Thanks, forehead," Ino said, smiling.

"Thanks, Sakura!" Shikamaru said, smiling as well.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Ino sighed, this is perfect life for her.

End of chapter eight, Returning To Konoha.


End file.
